


Choose

by The_Engineer



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 14:59:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7110349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Engineer/pseuds/The_Engineer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has to make a choice, one of his team members must go! How is he to choose?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choose

  
There they stood in the park, at night with a light pattering of rain hitting them.

  
“&!&%#&$..Choose…” The Judoon said angrily nudging Jack’s team with their weapons. They had been taken by surprise by the Judoon search party. Owen, Gwen, Tosh and Ianto had been captured and now the head goon was demanding Jack chose one of his team member to accompany them.

  
He looked into their faces and noticed with pride that it wasn’t fear on them. Frustration at being caught, anger at not being able to get away.

  
“Choose” The Judoon said again, the team froze and looked at Jack.  Jack looked at Owen, sour and mulish, not a good choice for what was to come.

  
Tosh, calm but he knew inside she was preparing revenge, escape. Tosh was a fighter, something the team would sometimes forget.

  
Gwen, defiant, her eyes sparkling with fire. She would argue, badger and fight as well. Not as silently or as deadly as Tosh. Jack also noticed her self assurance that Jack would not chose her, he loved and protected her above all others....and she would be right. He wouldn’t chose her, not this time or the next.

He looked at Ianto, brave, loyal Ianto and nodded to the Judoon to take him. He saw the hurt flash in Ianto eyes and wanted to explain but there just wasn’t time.  
The judoon marched Ianto away and released the other team members.

  
“Back to the SUV now!” Jack shouted as he ran towards the SUV, ever glad that Ianto prepared for every alien predicament, kidnapping by aliens was one of them.

“Jack what about Ianto?” Tosh said running and keeping up with Jack, while Owen and Gwen were behind.

“We rescue him.” Jack said with a grin. Tosh grinned back. She knew her captain would never allow one of them to be taken. 

They reached the SUV out of breath, Owen panting and bent over resting on his knees.

Jack frantically pulled the boot door open and started scrabbling around the equipment.

“Gwen, Owen. Call in reinforcements. I’m not sure how long this is going to take, could be months or even years.”

“Jack what are you doing?” Gwen asked eyes wide.

Jack stops and looks at her, “saving Ianto of course. You didn’t think I would actually let him be taken.”

  
Gwen looked like she was going to pretest when Jack started back at a run towards the judoon ship, and shouted behind him.  “Owen’s in charge until I get back!”  
Both Owen and Tosh gave s sigh of relief which earned them a glare from the Welshwoman.

  
Jack made it back to the judoon ship in time, they allowed him on the ship and he made his way toward his objective. Already knowing where Ianto was being kept.  
The door slide noiselessly open and Jack could see two robots looking at a naked Ianto, who arms were crossed in front of him trying to shield himself. The robots were the exact replicates from the ones he had encountered on the game station years in the future and shuddered. However these robots were not homicidal he tells him self them his eyes alight on the naked and dare he think it, delicious naked Ianto in front of him. The room was sparse and all white but Jack knew hidden on the walls were everything you could want regarding comforts.

“Elsie, you are too daring” Said the pink robot.

“do you think it is too much?” Replied the blue robot looking at the small silver band on Ianto second toe.

“You always were pushing boundaries.” Said Elsie.

The blue robot bent down and removed the risky toe ring and pondering Ianto's form once again. The other slowly glided around Ianto.

“Ladies.” Jack beamed at the two robots.

“Jack!” Ianto’s voice held relief. They would get out of here and hopefully jack brought him some clothes, the coat would be fine.

To Ianto amazement Jack started to take off his clothes and the robot Elsie came to collect them. 

“You were always so easy, Kapspin.  Said the robot using a common term of endearment to Jack.

“Uh…..if you are not going to wear those, can I have them?” Ianto asks nervously. Why was Jack getting naked?  They needed to get out of here, but then maybe Jack had a plan? But what plan required him getting naked as well. Ianto much preferred to fight with his clothes on, or at least his boots.

  
“You won’t need them Ianto. Jack said eyeing Ianto's form. He had seen it many times and it still gave Jack a lot of pleasure to see his lover naked. Jack’s obvious interests was proven by his hardening cock.

Ianto blushed.

“Ahhh that is it!” The blue robot cried looking at Ianto. “That coloring is just what was needed.” 

Pleased the robots left, having felt they had done enough and the men were prepared.

Jack swaggered towards the naked Welshman. Ianto feeling like prey under Jacks’ gaze backed up slowly. 

“Uh, shouldn’t we be trying to escape, sir?” Ianto was now plastered against the wall. Jack in his personal space. He could feel jack’s erection pressed up against the back of his hands and was conflicted on weather or not to keep covering himself or or hold on to Jack who was kissing his neck.

  
“Oh, don’t worry Ianto, I have  a plan.” Jack said licking and nibbling his way down Ianto’s jaw line.  Soon jack’s lips found Iantos and a passionate kiss ensued.

  
Not bothering to move away from the wall, Jack lick and sucked at all the delightful nakedness before him. Ianto still not used to Jack, was over stimulated and babbling in Welsh as Jack showed him just how responsive his body was. Soon Ianto’s legs were wrapped around Jack’s waist as Jack thrust into him. Jack came first with a grunt, then slide out of Ianto and took Ianto’s cock in his mouth to suck his orgasm out of him. Jack had carried Ianto towards another wall where a bed folded out of the wall and both men slide into it, in a post coital bliss. Jack has pulled Ianto almost on top of him and was stroking the damp hair and softly kissing.

  
They drifted off to sleep and woke only to make love at a slower pace Jack savoring the moment or quiet togetherness, knowing they were not gong to be interrupted.  
Ianto lay dazed in the make shift bed, his brain addled with the sleepiness sex causes.Jack was standing still naked and looking out a port wall, showing various planets and starts and the black beauty of space.Ianto eyes shot wide at the site, his first though of Star Trek viewing windows, the next that he was in space.  
Jumping up Ianto started  looking for clothes, which was still a lost clause.

  
“Jack what is the plan, how are we getting out of here.” Frustrated at the lack of clothing he made his way towards jack. His arms alternating covering him self, resting on his hip s then across his chest, they kept moving not of his own violation. Jack lips twitched in a smile seeing Ianto trying to decide on which stance had more dignity.  He seemed to settle for hand on hips.

“We're are going to Vegon 7,  I spent some time there long ago. Clothing is not allowed, it is thought to hide yourself, gorgeous aliens they like to be open.

"Uh, okay. So we are going to this Vegon 7, then what? How do we get home?" Ianto started to feel uneasy, Jack was far to calm and relaxed.

"I got married on Vegon 7," Jack says conversationally. "That is why the Judoon came, apparently I have been summoned by my....husband....for a vowel renewal."

"Your married?" Ianto couldn't hide the hurt in his voice, he stepped back and sank to the bed wondering if this day could get any worse.

Jack continued to state out the port window watching the stars and planets pass by. The easy part was over, explaining the rest......

"Vegones are tribal, their marriages are to strengthen bonds between different clans. They have many....partners. I married Cetaine in hopes of strengthening the trading route to Boeshane."  
Ianto listened carefully, and the hesitation on many partners did not go unnoticed.

"So why am I here?" He asks Jack.

  
"Tradition. I bring a...partner to the vowel renewal. I could have brought the whole team but that would have left the earth unprotected. And I don't think Owen or Gwen would be up for the challenge. I considered Tosh, but Vegones are not technically advanced."

  
"So you chose me by default." Ianto said quietly, pain once again laced in his voice. Chosen because he fit the bill, not because he was actually wanted.

  
"No, I told you, I had to bring my...partner...to the vowel renewal." Jack said calmly. "It will be nice, Vegone have great parties, there will be music, dancing...lots of sex." Jack grinned at Ianto, who didn't return the affection.

  
"Then, once the renewal is over we head back to earth." Jack said nonchalantly.

"How long is the renewal?" Ianto wonders just how long he is gong to be naked for, and wishing for a shower to clean up.

"Three days." Jack replied.

Ianto looked at Jack, his tone and stance makes Ianto think Jack is not telling him something so he frowns playing out the conversation in his head.

"So after this three day vowel renewal, where we wear no clothes, eat, drink and...shag, then we head home. How long will it take us to get to Vegone 7?

"A week at the most, the Judoon ships are made for travel." Jack said relaxing a bit.

"And how long is the celebration?" Ianto asks, seeing Jack tense slightly. Something about time was geting to Jack.

"Three days," Jack said again.

"So we should be back to earth in a fortnight." Ianto states for clarification. 

"Well....." Jack turns and looks at Ianto for full effect. "One day on Vegone 7 is about....12 years earth time."

"What!" Ianto stood so fast he became dizzy. "You mean I won't....we won't be back to earth until I'm....55!" Ianto sat down trying not to have a panic attack. Jack moved swiftly to his side. He felt Jack's hand on his back grounding him. Because Jack knew what would happen next.

  
Ianto head was spinning, first the thought of being gone for 36 years! What about Tosh and Tuesday movie sushi nights! What about Myfanwy! What about.....thirty six years with Jack?!?  
Ianto looked at Jack. "you chose me? Why...I would have thought...Gwen." Ianto whispered the name softly.

  
Jack's hand remained on Ianto. He had considered Gwen, she was....amazing. But he knew they were not right for each other, she reminded him too much of John Hart, possessive and unstable. She would sink her claws in and never, no matter what, let go.  No! 36 years of listening to Gwen's ethnocentric views, continuously arguing with him about the social customs. Jack actually  shuttered at the thought of it. Sure they might enjoy the first few weeks of mind blowing sex, and he loved her, but they were unsuited, where as him and Ianto.....Ianto would accept and blend in like he always did. The next 36 years would be easy with Ianto by his side.

"Thirty six years is a long time for someone...mortal." Jack sat down next to Ianto. He had been hoping to avoid this conversation, but Ianto deserved to know.

"I chose you Ianto, because....can you imagine thirty six years with Gwen." Jack laughed, while Ianto still looked confused and diminished. Jack knew he would have to come clean if he wanted Ianto's support.

  
"The vowel renewal.....will be symbolic between Cetaine and myself. I needed, wanted someone by my side for the ceremony...because it will be a marriage ceremony between you and me. You were the most obvious choice, I.....couldn't imagine anyone else I would have rather spend my time with. " 

"But you didn't even ask? You just had the Judoon take me, and now you expect me to marry you?" Ianto tried to frown but found himself becoming elated. Jack had chosen him to marry and spend thirty six years with, surly that meant something. That he cared?

Jack felt a bit uncomfortable, this is why he didn't want to explain things further. Emotions were not his strong point, or maybe he was too emotional. But Ianto meant something to him, and when the Judoon asked him to chose he did so without hesitation, he would rather have Ianto by his side than anyone else. Did that mean he loved Ianto? Probably, but if he said it....

"You know, there are worse things than admitting you love someone." Ianto said quietly. Jack inhaled, Ianto had done it again, did he mean to or could he read Jack that well.  Jack leaned over and kissed Ianto softly.

  
Yes the next thirty six years would go by too fast for Jack, perhaps they could stay longer. Just him and Ianto, naked for the next several years.  Jack's lips twitched in a smile.  
End....


End file.
